Breathing Lives
by Lady's Eternal Darkness
Summary: BV. Set during the famous 3 years. R for child abuse and swearing. No lemons.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Note: This is set after the GR blew up and Vegeta was hurt. Maybe three or four months later. 

   Bulma stretched, yawning. No normal person should be up this early. It was insane. But here she was, awake and in her lab, working on about a million different projects. 

   She took a sip of coffee and rubbed her eyes. She took another sip. 

   There was a loud bang. Bulma jumped with a small scream, half choking on and half spraying her coffee all over the place. The full mug spilled down her front. What had happened? Did something explode? What could have? What if it was her father, with one of his experiments? What if he was hurt?

   No, he was still asleep..........only one other person was awake this early............_THAT WAS IT!!!!_

   "VEGETA!!!!" She screamed. Slamming her empty mug down on her desk, she stormed out of her lab. That bloody _monkey!!!!_ How dare he?!!!

  She stalked outside, where the wreckage of what had once been the GR was spewed across the lawn. Standing in the middle of it all, dressed in his training shorts and runners, arms crossed, looking for all the world as bored as hell, was the Saiyan Prince. Bulma squashed the brief feeling of relief that he was alright, not like last time. 

  "VEGETA!!!!!" Bulma screeched, storming toward him. "What the BLOODY HELL was that?!!!! You wrecked the GR!!!!!"

  The Prince smirked. "If it wasn't so flimsy, _woman_, I wouldn't have. So it's your fault. Stop blaming me."

  "MY FAULT?!!!! MY FAULT?!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? MAKE YOUR OWN GR THEN, IF MINE ARE TOO FLIMSY!!!"

   The prince sighed. Humans were too sensitive. Especially the females. How Kakarott could _stand_ being married to one of them was beyond him. 

   The fool. All his time on Earth had made him soft, yet he achieved the Legendary _before_ Vegeta, the rightful heir to the legacy. Even the mere thought of it made the blinding rage and crushing despair that Vegeta had been holding down all his life bashing against his steely wall of calm. 

   He shook his head slightly, a throbbing ache forming behind his eyes. The headaches had been coming more and more frequently, and that worried him. On Vegetasei, some of the most fatal diseases' symptoms were splitting, throbbing headaches and a swollen tail. Not like he _had_ a tail to swell up anymore. That, too, was indirectly Kakarott's fault. But mostly that obnoxious pig, Yajirobe's. The thought did nothing to improve his mood.

   He turned around and walked towards the house. He needed food. And rest. He hadn't slept or eaten in three days. He ached all over, and the numerous cuts and bruises that marbled his muscular body stung and bled. 

   Bulma sputtered with rage as the Saiyan merely shrugged and walked off. "Wait a second!!! I'm not finished with you!!! Come back here!!!!"

   "Well, I'm finished with you, woman. Build a new one. Stronger this time." It was a complete waste of his time, of course, talking with her. Vegeta had never had time for females, even though Nappa and Raditz certainly had. They made time. 

  Vegeta failed to see the point. Females were weak, clingy things that were no more than soil that you grew a child in. They were made for love, an emotion Vegeta never bothered with either. Love was a flimsy thing. It was flitting. A whore a soldier took to his bed could be an assassin ready to slip a knife in his ribs. One you cared for was always a target. Vegeta lost count of the number of times his mother was held hostage to ensure his father's cooperation. She died in captivity. In a cage, chained to a wall. Lying in her own filth, her own bile, blood, and sweat. Her own tears. 

  Vegeta had vowed that would never happen to him. He would never be chained. Never caged. Never. He would die before that happened. 

   "What do you think I am, bastard, your own personal slave?"

   Vegeta considered the question half-mindedly, still lost in his own dark thoughts. "Yes."

  Bulma squawked with indignation. "How...........dare you!!!!"

  Vegeta turned around. He needed some quiet. The woman needed to shut up. So, if he shut her up, it would solve both problems. "Oh, I dare. I've killed taken more lives than you have breaths. I've tortured children. I killed for amusement. I destroyed whole planets. I was the universe's DeathBringer. Don't lecture me, woman, or you may not live to take more breaths to try match the count of how many lives I have taken."

  Bulma gaped, her mouth working soundlessly. 

  Vegeta turned around and strode off, a dark well of blackness cloaking him like a fiery mantle of hell.  


End file.
